


Hathaldir at Tarn Aeluin

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dorthonion, Drabble, Edain, Followers of Barahir, Gen, House of Bëor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Hathaldir the Young, one of the followers of Barahir:Tolkien called him the Young and spoke of his death in the same breath.





	Hathaldir at Tarn Aeluin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current SWG challenge Hidden Figures.

Hathaldir knelt, scooped up water to quench his thirst, and then to wash the sweat and grime off his face. As he did so, he looked again into the holy water, and saw that—whatever the others might call him, still, and maybe truly think so—after three winters of life as an outlaw, he was no longer young.  
  
A moment he gazed at those far too bitter lines worn out in months of hunting and being hunted by the Enemy, then shoved that thought aside with the rest. To the end they called him _youngling_. He never contradicted them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for the Tolkien Weekly prompt "reflections: still water"
> 
> 1 x 100 words in MS Word
> 
> Tarn Aeluin is in the area where Barahir's outlaw band made their final retreat from Morgoth's forces, before they were killed. The waters of the tarn had been hallowed by Melian.


End file.
